Compared To Him
by drwhogirl10
Summary: Can The Doctor compete with Captain Jack for Rose's affection? Does he even have to? Smutty Oneshot after The Doctor Dances


**A/N: 9th Doctor/Rose oneshot. Takes place immediately after The Doctor Dances. Is a bit smutty...ENJOY!**

**Compared To Him**

It had been a long night running around 1941 London. After dancing around the console with The Doctor, Rose had shown Captain Jack to a room he could sleep in. She then decided to turn in for the night herself. She had just slipped into the oversized t-shirt she liked to sleep in sometimes. She climbed into the bed as the TARDIS dimmed the lights for her. Just as Rose got settled, there was a knock at the door. She groaned and climbed back out of the bed. Groggily, she made her way across the room and pulled the door open. It wasn't who she had expected.

"Hello Rose," Captain Jack smiled. He looked her up and down appreciatively. Rose looked down, seeing her bare legs. She squealed slightly and jumped behind the door. She had forgotten she was only in the shirt and her knickers.

"Do you need something, Captain?" Rose asked, peeking around the door. He walked in, pulled the door away from her, and closed it. She tried frantically to pull the bottom of her shirt tail further down.

"Well, I was thinking," he started, taking Rose by the waist and pulling her close to him. She gasped. "We never got to finish what we started earlier."

"Yo-you mean when you thought I was a Time Agent and you were trying to seduce me to get a good deal?" Rose asked, leaning away from him.

"That was business! This is pleasure," Jack said, his voice husky. His hand found her thigh and pulled it up to his hip. The next thing Rose knew, Jack's hand was at the back of her neck, fingers laced through her hair. He pulled her mouth to his in a quick motion. She stood, shell-shocked for a moment as Jack tried to deepen the snog. When his hand slid up her thigh and rested on her bum, she pushed him away.

"No!" She nearly shouted. Jack looked at Rose confused. He thought she'd been enjoying it. He saw the answer clearly in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack! You're, um, very attractive, but-"

"The Doctor," Jack nodded.

"Right! The Doct-wait! What?" She asked, stunned.

"You're in love with him. I get it," Jack shrugged. Rose laughed.

"Me? In love with The Doctor?" She asked. "No Jack! Don't be ridiculous!" Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, there's someone else in your eyes. If it's not him, then who is it?" He asked. Rose's jaw fell.

"You're delirious Jack. Go to bed," Rose said, opening the door. Jack laughed lightly and bopped Rose on the nose as he walked by.

"G'night Rose!" He called from down the hall. Rose closed the door, frustrated. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Where is he?" Rose asked aloud.

"In his bedroom," she heard the TARDIS answer in her head. It had taken some getting used to at first; talking to nothing and it answering. But this was routine for Rose now.

"Is he sleeping?" Rose asked, slightly surprised. She knew there was no need to clarify the "he". The TARDIS knew there was only one person Rose wanted right now.

"No," the ship answered. Rose nodded and pulled the door open. She stuck her head out to make sure Jack wasn't still in the hall. When she had decided it was all clear, Rose ran from her room and straight to The Doctor's. This wouldn't be the first time she'd shown up at his door in her jim-jams. The first night was after they'd watched her father die. She hadn't been able to sleep so she had gone to find him. He'd held her that night as she cried and finally fell asleep. After that, it became normal for her to go to him after bad days or when she couldn't sleep. Things were always better once she was in his arms.

She reached the familiar door and knocked once before pushing it open. The lights were on but they were dimmed low. She saw the familiar form lying on the bed.

"Doctor?" She asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Come on," he said, moving to one side of the bed. Rose stepped inside and closed the door. "What are you wearing?" The Doctor asked, seeing her completely for the first time. Rose looked down.

"I always wear this!" She said.

"Not just the shirt!" The Doctor pointed out. Rose pulled at the bottom of her shirt again.

"I can go change," she suggested. The Doctor shook his head.

"You're already in here," he said, patting the spot beside himself. Rose walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and they laid back on the bed. "What's wrong, Rose? It was a good day! Everybody lived, remember?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" She asked. He immediately tensed up and she felt it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just promise me, Doctor!" She pleaded. The Doctor forced Rose to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed.

"Jack," she whispered. The Doctor froze. That wasn't what he'd expected. It was worse!

"What did he do?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth. Rose now wished she'd followed through and made him promise.

"He came to my room and he kissed me," she told him. She could feel The Doctor's grip around her shoulder tighten slightly. He was always so protective of her and she didn't really understand it. Sure, they were friends, but the way he acted when there was another man involved. Rose threw the thoughts from her mind quickly.

"Is that _**all **_he did?" The Doctor asked, finding a simple kiss from the Captain hard to believe.

"Umm, well, it wasn't really just a kiss. It was more of a full on snog," Rose said quietly. The Doctor sat up straight and rubbed his forehead.

"Did he touch you?" He asked, his voice soaked in anger. _**"If he laid one finger on her, I'll kill him!"**_ The Doctor thought to himself. Rose sat up beside him.

"Umm, he might've," Rose responded. The Doctor sat perfectly still for the longest. Rose was beginning to wonder if he was even breathing.

"Where?" He asked finally. Rose gasped slightly.

"Does that matter?" She asked, taken aback. The Doctor turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where did he touch you?" He asked again. Rose was becoming fearful. She'd never seen him this upset about some bloke before.

"My bum!" Rose shouted, then blushed. The Doctor's eyes widened. He wasn't sure why he felt so threatened by Captain Jack but he did. He was furious when he'd seen how smitten Rose was over him. Then he was forced to prove he was a better dancer. What was there to prove now? "He came to my room and I was wearing this same thing. He pulled me to him and snogged me. Then he slid his hand up my leg and onto my bum. That's when I pushed him off," Rose explained. She left off the bit about him saying she loved The Doctor. He looked at her, a strange mix of anger, relief, and sadness in his eyes.

"Was he a good snogger?" The Doctor asked, leaning in closer to Rose. She felt his breath on her face and she shuddered. What was he getting at?

"Com-compared to wh-what?" She stuttered as The Doctor traced a line down her arm and back up it. He moved closer to her and he barely ran a finger across her cheek.

"This," he whispered, closing the distance between his lips and hers. The kiss was soft and tender at first. The Doctor was testing the waters, gauging Rose's reaction. He pulled back slightly and heard a soft whimper escape her lips. The Doctor smiled, taking that as a good sign. He pressed his lips against hers again with a little more force this time. They explored each others' mouths thoroughly before breaking apart. Rose opened her eyes and looked at The Doctor. He saw a fire and hunger there he'd never seen before.

After a split second pause, Rose wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck, kissing him fiercely. She pulled at his dark green shirt. He broke from her lips long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. He laid back on the bed, Rose over him, his hands on her hips. She leaned down and began kissing him again. His hands roamed up her back and he realized something. Rose sat up and smiled. He quickly pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare chest. The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Hold on! I seem to be at a disadvantage here, Doctor," Rose grinned at him. He looked at her momentarily confused until she unfastened his belt and pulled his through his trousers. She threw it onto the floor before returning to unbutton them. The Doctor helped her slip them off of him.

"Are we even enough now?" The Doctor asked. Rose smiled wide, her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor couldn't resist her any longer. He rolled over where he was on top of her now. He planted a gentle kiss next to her ear. "Rose," he whispered, before kissing a space lower. Her voice quivered when she answered.

"Ye-yes, Do-Doctor?" She asked, feeling a thrill rush through her entire body when he said her name. He made his way to the base of her neck, planting a soft kiss every so often. He looked up at her from under his eye lids.

"You're mine now, you know?" He asked, continuing to move lower on her bare body. She nodded, lost in the passion. He'd made it past her chest and to her stomach. Rose reached down and touched his cheek. The Doctor looked up at her.

"Do you love me?" She asked him, fighting to control herself. He smiled, leaned back down, and kissed her naval. She whimpered softly. The Doctor looked back up at her.

"Yes, I love you Rose Tyler!" He said, before slipping a finger into each side of her pink lace knickers to slide them off.

"Doctor," she said. He stopped and looked back up at her. Her head is rolled back and her eyes closed. "I love you too!" The Doctor smiled to himself and quickly pulled the lace off of her. He knew in that moment he didn't have to compete with the Captain or Mickey or anyone else ever again. Rose was all his. And as they continued on, taking in the ecstasy of each other, he knew he was hers too.

**The End!**

**A/N: Review!  
**


End file.
